Glide Memorial Church
330 Ellis St., San Francisco, CA 94102 Telephone: (415) 674-6000 Email: info@glide.org URL: Glide's web page 'Glide Walk-in Center and Integrated Case Management' Telephone: (415) 674-6032 Fax: (415) 921-6951 Email: communitybuilding@glide.org The Glide Walk-in Center is open Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday from 8:30am - 1pm and 2:00pm - 4:30pm, and Friday from 8:30am - 1:00pm. The Walk-In Center provides drop-in basic needs assistance and crisis interventions such as emergency shelter reservations, hygiene kit distribution, vouchers for clothing and household items at St. Vincent de Paul, housing advocacy and referral services. The Walk-In Center also is a Season of Sharing and Catholic Charities rental assistance access point, helping individuals and families with back rent, security deposits, and other housing financial burdens. The Walk-In Center is the only Emergency Shelter Bed Reservation Station (CHANGES) in the Tenderloin.. Reservations can be made Monday to Friday, 7:00 AM to 11:00 AM in the mornings, and 4:00 PM to 9:00 PM in the evenings, including all national and religious holidays. There are no shelter reservation services on the weekends. 'Glide Women's Center' Telephone: (415) 674-6023 Email: communitybuilding@glide.org The Glide Women's Center provides support groups and harm reduction services for women. Acupuncture for Trauma groups are held Monday. A hot nutritious meal served from 10:30 am - 11:00am in Glide's dining hall is available to women who participate in the morning support groups . Women on the Move drop-in support groups are held Wednesday - Fridays, 9:00am - 10:30am. Topics include domestic violence and healthy relationships, substance use and harm reduction, stress and meditation and any "hot topics" that the group may identify with. The Tuesday Women on the Move groups are on hiatus until further notice. Wednesday Afternoon Activities groups involve therapeutic socializing - games, arts and crafts, and other group activities. They are offered on a drop-in basis on Wednesdays, beginning at 1:45 pm. Negro Spirituals is a healing group that involves story-telling and singing, both evolving from the African American traditions of spirituality and community. Black history, cultural experiences and other afro-centric values systems are explored and discussed in this group. Groups are offered in 6-week cycles, but anyone can drop-in on Wednesday from 3:30 pm - 4:30 pm. Please contact the Women's Center to see if a cycle is currently being offered. Moving Beyond Survival, a 6-week, closed support group helps women take a closer look at personal histories to get to the root of risky behavioral patterns. This group meets 3 days a week for 1.5 hours over the course of 6 weeks. Includes a Phase 1, 2 and 3 approach. Sign-up is neccessary. To contact the Glide Women's Center, you may call 415-674-6023. The Women's Center also offers one-on-one counseling, case management and referral services. To contact the Glide Women's Center, you may call 415-674-6023. 'Men In Progress' NOTICE OF CHANGE IN PROGRAM TIME: Beginning January 8, 2013, classes will be held on Tuesday nights from 5 - 8PM. Stage 2 of the program will be held on Thursday nights, beginning January 10, 2013. To be eligible for Stage 2, participants must first complete Stage 1. Telephone: (415) 674-6195 Fax: 415-400-2699 Email: meninprogress@glide.org Men In Progress is certified through the San Francisco Adult Probation Department as a violence and batterer's intervention program for men. It is a weekly drop in group where members meet with one primary goal: to acknowledge their own violence and help each other learn a new way of relating. Run by men and designed for men, Men In Progress is dedicated to working with all men in straightforward and practical ways on issues that affect their lives. The goal is to support men to gain understanding and strength in their relationships with themselves, partners, family, friends and community. Men In Progress is a 52 week program consisting of 3 stages. Stage 1 is currently held Mondays from 3-6 PM. (Beginning January 8, 2013, classes will be held on Tuesday nights from 5 - 8PM.) 'Speak Outs' Telephone: (415) 674-6000 Speak Outs are held every Wednesday evening from 5:00pm to 6:00pm in Freedom Hall at Glide. Everyone is welcomed to Speak Out on any issue that is important to them, to share their truths, and tell their stories. Some even share poems and songs. We strive to create a supportive community for each other's recovery and growth. Refreshments are served and a dinner is served after the Speak Out. Door prizes too! Please come join us! 'Daily Free Meals Program' Telephone: (415) 674-6043 Fax: (415) 775-1989 Email: communitybuilding@glide.org Serves three free, nutritious meals a day, 364 days a year (New Years Day Closed; many holidays a bag meal is given out after breakfast & there is no lunch or dinner serving). Anyone who is willing to stand in line, please join the meals line located in front of the building during meal service hours. Lobby seating is made available for seniors 30 minutes prior to meal time. Families with children do not have to wait in line. Those needing reasonable accomodations should contact the Community Building Manager at the front lobby desk. Glide is also a Senior Congregate Meal site for seniors 60+ and their spouses or caretakers. A special breakfast time is reserved for seniors from 7:30am - 8:00am. To enroll in this program, seniors may register in room 107 with Dan Finnegan. MEAL PERIODS: Please note that meal periods will end when all of the tickets have been distributed. Breakfast meal begins at 8:00 am, Sunday - Friday. Lunch meal begins at 12:00 pm, Sunday - Friday Dinner meal begins at 4:00 pm, Monday - Friday. Bagged dinners are given away at lunch time on weekends. Janice Mirikitani Family, Youth and Childcare Center FYCC is located at 434 Ellis St., separate from Glide's main facility. 415-674-6200 (FYCC front desk) The Glide/Janice Mirikitani Family Youth and Childcare Center provides childcare and youth program resources to residents of San Francisco and their families. The youth programs offer M-F after-school recreation, arts enrichment, and homework help for school-age youth. Programs require a brief intake and are drop-in thereafter. All K-12 school-age programs are free of charge. Glide's provides infant care and preschool programs as well. These are available on a sliding scale basis, with families paying as little as $17 / month per child. There is often a waiting list for admission to the infant and preschool centers. All FYCC programs offer case management and support services to the families of enrolled children through their Family Advocacy Program. Glide Health Services 6th floor 415-674-6140 (main) 415-673-1037 (FAX) 415-674-6170 (Mental Health) Primary Care Urgent Care Drop-In Hours Mondays & Wednesdays 8:30am and 12:30pm Tuesdays 8:30am Thursdays 12:30pm 'Mental Health Services Drop-In Hours ' Mondays and Wednesdays at 8:30am Substance Abuse Program Drop-In Hours Tuesday 9:00am-10:30am Thursday 1:30pm -3:45pm (first come first serve basis) TB Skin Test Placement ' *skin test reaction must be read between 48 and 72 hours after administration. A patient who does not return within 72 hours will need to be rescheduled for another skin test. ' Tuesdays & Wednesdays 9:30am-11:00am and 1:30pm-3:00 ' TB Reviews & Referrals: Tuesday - Friday 9:30am-11:00am 1:30pm-3:00pm *closed daily for lunch from '11:30am – 12:30pm' and on the first and last Wednesday of the month from '11:30 – 1:30p 'New Clients Primary Care: All new primary care clients may come in for registration any day during business hours. After registering they may make a primary care appointment. Urgent care for new clients is available at drop in times. Mental Health: All new mental health clients must come during mental health drop in hours to register and complete the intake process. Glide Health Services is a nurse practitioner-run primary care clinic with a mission to serve homeless and low income adults that live in the Tenderloin. Their services are sliding scale: the policy is to not turn anyone away for lack of ability to pay, and the clinic does not bill patients. Medicare and MediCal accepted. In addition, they offer mental health counseling (crisis intervention, brief treatment for individuals and couples) and complementary care: acupuncture, chiropractic, and massage. Prescription medication coverage and diagnostic services available through a collaboration with St. Francis Memorial Hospital. GHS also provides case management services to patients accessing health services through GHS. Health records request to same address. Map Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Food Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Housing - Resource Centers Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Medical & Health Category:Medical Records Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Emergency Shelter Reservations Category:Youth Services Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin Category:Women Services Category:Seniors Category:Resource